Watson y Sherlock
by Esciam
Summary: Insight de Mary sobre lo que pensaba cuando los conoció.


**Para: **sara_f_black **Disclaimer: **Sherlock Holmes = Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Watson y Sherlock**

Mary tenía una idea muy preconcebida de lo que iba a encontrar.

Cecil Forrester, era una mujer vivaracha y hablantina. Cuando le pidió consejo sobre su misteriosa situación, ella la sentó en la sala para hablar como si fueran más amigas, que una señora y su sirvienta.

Así, consiguió todo lo que Cecil sabía del señor Sherlock Holmes. Desde su físico hasta su carácter. Como la señora Forrester era una mujer perceptiva y, neutral en sus puntos de vista, Mary podía confiar en su criterio. Ella lo tenía en muy alta estima como investigador, aunque, escondido en sus palabras recatadas y respetuosas, intuyó que el señor Holmes era todo un caballero, pero posiblemente vanidoso de sus habilidades.

No le importaba. Cada persona tenía sus defectos y por lo que supo, él tenía bases para poder sentirse vanidoso de su trabajo.

Mary, además, estaba en un momento desesperado. De esos en que se daba cuenta que, por más que vivía y trabajaba en una casa donde se le trataba casi como parte de la familia, estaba totalmente sola en la vida. El encontrar gran consuelo en saber que ese hombre podría tomar el rol de un amigo que pedía el mensaje, no hizo más que hacerle, por un hondo instante, sentir la ausencia real de familia en su existir.

Sin embargo, mientras tomaba el adelanto de su salario que Cecil insistió en darle, y veía por la ventana del coche de alquiler el camino; Mary se dijo que tenía una muy buena vida. Vivía bien, en una casa donde era valorada, y con amigos a donde quiera que fuera. Además, dado que ya prácticamente se había quedado soltera a sus casi 30 años, había empezado a emocionarse con la idea de ser institutriz. Le encantaban los niños y aprender.

Después de haberse subido el ánimo, pronto se encontró frente a esa dirección de Baker Street. Con soltura y amigables maneras, más llevada por costumbres bien arraigadas que por conciencia, llamó a la puerta, dio los buenos días a la señora que le abrió, le pidió ver a Sherlock Holmes y le dio su tarjeta de presentación. La mujer la hizo entrar con amabilidad para que esperara sentada en un sofá muy cómodo aunque desgastado, mientras la iba a presentar.

Apenas la mujer inició a subir las escaleras, Mary sintió como su cuerpo volvía a llenarse de desasosiego. Tuvo ganas de ver de nuevo el mensaje que la había traído ahí, aunque sabía que no vería nada nuevo en él. Hasta se lo había aprendido de memoria. Decía que había sido perjudicada, y que un amigo por ella desconocido quería hacerle justicia.

_Padre. _Solo podía pensar que todo ese misterio se trataba de su padre desaparecido. Una pequeña, muy pequeña parte de ella, quería creer que ese benefactor, muy posiblemente el mismo que le entregaba las perlas cada año, era su padre. Era consciente que no podía ser así, pero entre tanto desasosiego por no saber, parecía que cualquier posibilidad era válida, lo cual hacía la situación desesperante.

No sabía si dejar todo en manos de un desconocido, aunque muy recomendado, caballero; la haría sentir mejor. Esperaba que sí.

—Él la atenderá en seguida.

Mary dio un pequeño respingo cuando oyó a la mujer decirle eso mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

—¿Si? Muchas gracias.

—La primera puerta, subiendo las escaleras.

Como la vio dudar de si decirle algo más al verle el rostro, Mary se dijo que debía componerse ahí, antes de ver al señor Sherlock Holmes. Supo que lo hizo cuando la mujer dejó de recelar, y se fue adentro después de desearle suerte.

Mary subió las escaleras y vio la puerta abierta. Al entrar a la habitación, no pudo ni siquiera ver cómo era ésta, porque puso toda su concentración en los dos caballeros. Supo en seguida quién de los hombres era Sherlock Holmes, y caminó hacia él aunque fue el otro el que más le llamó la atención.

Era un hombre de altura media, poco más de treinta años y cuerpo en buena forma, con un cuello grueso. Aunque su rostro estaba algo pálido, había en su mirada y expresión una cualidad de calidez e inteligencia puesta totalmente en ella. Mary lo miró también, y agradeció saber que el otro era Sherlock, a quien iba a ver. Porque de alguna manera, la visión de ese hombre la hizo ponerse más nerviosa y temblar a su labio. Y no fueron nervios negativos, eran de esos que muy pocas veces tenía, de los que sentía cuando quería estar con alguien, y sabía que se le iba a hacer difícil de lo tanto que lo quería.

Se dirigió entonces a Sherlock, que le era mucho menos interesante e impositivo solo en comparación del otro.

Pronto, encontró reconfortante poder hablar de su situación, ante alguien que parecía muy interesado en su relato, como si fuera un problema de matemática y le encantara hacer ecuaciones. La falta de grandes expresiones de emoción (más que el vivo interés) en él lo hacía ver como todo un profesional; pero era el interés más humano, más empático del otro, el que logró ponerla más tranquila y en confianza con los minutos.

Por eso, usando de excusa que se suponía que debía ir con dos amigos a la misteriosa cita, fue que impulsivamente le tomó el brazo para que no se fuera. Cuando el señor Holmes insistió también que no lo hiciera, Mary imaginó que tal vez, así como solían recurrir a ella por consuelo, el señor Watson tenía un algo que hacía que las personas se sintieran en confianza con él.

Por la manera tan sincera en que se devolvió a su asiento, Mary se dijo que muy posiblemente se debía a su personalidad, que se vislumbraba fácilmente en sus maneras.

Volvieron entonces al concienzudo y tal vez más entusiasta de lo necesario, interrogatorio del señor Holmes. Mary no tuvo ninguna duda de su competencia, y de que iba a poner toda gota de su energía en su problema, aunque sabía que le importaba mucho más el misterio que ella misma. No que se sintiera desplazada, solo que era algo un poco extraño de encontrar en una persona. Como si él se tratara de un médico que viera con mucho interés una herida abierta, y pudiera pasar como si tal cosa de los ánimos del herido.

Por eso, imaginaba que el señor Holmes sabía lo importante que era su compañero en esas primeras reuniones. Aunque Watson se mantuvo muy callado mientras trascurría la entrevista, algo en él era tan humano, reconfortante y compasivo pero sin llegar a la lástima: que cualquiera podría pasar por el interrogatorio esmerado del otro, sin sentir que era analizado con lupa.

Cuando supo que los dos iban a ir a la cita, muy interesados, Mary se fue muy tranquila. Aunque Cecil se había equivocado. Sherlock no era el hombre idóneo para ayudarla en ese problema. Las personas que sí lo eran, eran ellos dos: Watson y Sherlock.

**-o-**


End file.
